


Surprise Inspection

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiro is in the middle of his latest stint in the real world and Byakuya has just managed to wrangle himself a surprise inspection mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Inspection

Title: Surprise Inspection  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Byakuya x Toshiro  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Toshiro is in the middle of his latest stint in the real world and Byakuya has just managed to wrangle himself a surprise inspection mission.

Striding down the street in his school uniform disguise, Toshiro absently matched his breaths to his steps as he unobtrusively scanned the surrounding area for anything out of the ordinary. In his hand was his phone/hollow locator, which currently sported three obscenely cute charms courtesy of Matsumoto. A thin black cord made its way from the base of the phone to his ears, splitting apart in the middle of his chest, and it was currently piping the latest pop songs from a music library that Urahara had installed on the device since his last visit. 

The pale haired former captain had told him that wearing the ear buds would help improve his disguise, and as much as he hated to admit it, he had noticed that not only were plenty of other teens out there wearing the unobtrusive devices but that he was far less likely to be stared at or questioned when he was wearing them. It also helped that the music was strangely addictive. Smiling slightly as the opening bars of one of his favourites echoed in his ears, Toshiro shut the phone and slid it into his pocket. Unconsciously altering his stride to match the beat, he turned his feet towards the highest point in town; it was always easier to detect hollows from the top of the hill.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Byakuya had to admit that he looked pretty sharp; Urahara could apparently be very tasteful when he wished to be. Taking one last look for luck, he picked up the thin leather wallet and slid it into an inside pocket, then he turned smartly on his heel, picked up his communicator, and headed out onto the street. Toshiro was out there somewhere, and Urahara had kindly altered his radar to include his lovers’ reiatsu, all he had to do was hold in his own power, hone in on wherever Toshiro was and his surprise would be complete.

The view up here really was rather lovely. Perched comfortably on the guard rail at the top of the tallest hill, Toshiro idly kicked is feet as he stared out across the town below him. The walk up the steep incline had been refreshing and his heartbeat had slightly increased at the mild exertion. It was nothing compared to his regular exercise routine, or his sparring practice, but is had been nice nonetheless. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he flipped it open and started checking for atmospheric disturbances. As he stared intently at the screen, a gust of wind whispered past and tugged teasingly at his hair and clothes.

Cresting the rise, Byakuya took a quick moment to appreciate the view, and then took in the sight of his lover. The sight of Toshiro dressed as a school boy and being teased by a zephyr as he childishly swung his legs over the edge of the hill stole Byakuya’s breath and he stared, spellbound, for a long minute. Then, regaining control over his higher brain functions, he tore his eyes away and frantically tapped at his communicator. There was a camera function in here somewhere. Scrolling frantically through the menus, Byakuya nearly sighed with relief when the right icon appeared on his screen. Raising the phone, he moved it to capture the perfect shot, and clicked.

A flash out of the corner of his eye caught Toshiro’s attention, and he turned his head to see what was happening. There was a man standing there, a man in a beautifully tailored suit with his tie removed and his shirt collar loosened. The man was holding up a phone, having clearly just taken a photo of him. Feeling anger well up in his chest, Toshiro raised his eyes to meet those of the man, and felt his heart skip several beats. It was Byakuya. In a gigai. Taking photos of him. Pulling the ear-buds free – the music suddenly seeming too loud for the moment – Toshiro lowered his phone and turned his body to face his lovers’.

“Byakaya! What are you doing here?” 

The look of shock and surprised pleasure on Toshiro’s face was worth the indignity of having Urahara know of his plans. Smiling softly, he strode quickly towards his lovers’ perch.

“I’m here on orders from the First Division, to conduct a surprise inspection of our real world operations; a very thorough inspection.” 

The sly smirk on Toshiro’s face said it all. Byakuya was currently involved in a covert war against his own clan, with Toshiro as his prize. The Kuchiki elders were doing everything possible to keep himself and his lover apart, as well as trying to marry him off to a suitable prospect with the sole intention of having him procreate. They were flat out refusing to consider Rukia’s children as possible heirs, stating the complete lack of blue Kuchiki blood as their reason and refusing to acknowledge his sisters’ adoption technically made her just as noble as he himself was. ‘Blood will tell’ is all they would say on the matter.

“How thorough would you like to be?” 

Rising to his feet, Toshiro stepped forwards and raised himself up on his toes so that he could wrap his arms around Byakuya’s neck and peck him on the lips. His lover followed through with a tight embrace and lingering kiss, causing Toshiro’s heart to start pounding. 

“How thorough do you think I need to be?” At Byakuya’s whispered words, Toshiro felt a mischievous smirk settle onto his face. 

“I think that you need to be very, very, thorough Kuchiki-taichou.” 

Toshiro could feel the shiver that shook his lover’s body at his words. Byakuya always reacted strongly when Toshiro called him Kuchiki-taichou, and one of these days, Toshiro was going to go all out and surprise him in his office. 

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Byakuya looked down at his lover speculatively.

“Well then Hitsugaya-taichou, shall we head back to your base to begin the...investigation?” 

“Of course Kuchiki-taichou, after all, we are a little – exposed – up here.” 

To punctuate Toshiro’s words, a group of school students accompanied by several parents crested the hill and entered Byakuya’s field of vision. Then to his complete astonishment, Toshiro grabbed his hand in both of his own, turned sparkly eyes up at him and opened his mouth to say the most dumbfounding thing that Byakuya had ever heard.

“I love you Daddy! Come-on we’re going to be late!”

Then his little lover started tugging him down the road towards the group of people, chivvying him the whole way. Just as surprising as Toshiro’s statement where the soppy looks that the strangers cast on him as he half-stumbled past them. He had absolutely no idea what had just happened. 

“Toshiro,” he started.

“Hush, just keep walking until we’re out of earshot.”

Lengthening his stride to keep up with Toshiro’s persistent tugging; Byakuya looked down and smiled softly at the look of concentration mingled with embarrassment on his lovers’ face. 

“Are you hungry?” He queried as Toshiro finally sighed in relief and slowed down.

Toshiro wished that he’d thought of some other way to deflect the possibly explosive scene; he’d already had several run-ins with parents who thought that he was being neglected, he couldn’t imagine anything worse than parents who thought that he was being abused. Keeping his hand snugly encased in Byakuya’s much larger one, Toshiro murmured his ascent to his lovers’ query. He was rather hungry now that he thought about it.

“Well, let me know if you see anywhere promising.”

Nodding in answer, Toshiro slowed his steps even further. It wasn’t very likely that Byakuya’s ‘surprise inspection visit’ was scheduled to last more than a few hours, and he wanted to spend as much of that time as possible out of doors, preferably where he could admire the sunset in his lovers’ company. As the absent thought slowly percolated through his mind, Toshiro suddenly remembered something.

“I know just the place Byakuya. If we follow this road into town, there’s a restaurant with private roof-terrace tables. You’ll love it.” Smiling brightly up at his rather bemused appearing companion, Toshiro twisted around so that Byakuya’s hand was resting comfortably on his shoulder, and leant in towards his lager lover.

The restaurant really was a very good choice, Byakuya mused as he took his seat opposite Toshiro. The views were very good and the food smelt divine. Perusing the menu, Byakuya raised his eyebrow slightly at the price, but shrugged off his partners’ concerns. After all, it was a small price to pay for the ability to have a quiet date with his lover, without anyone else nosing in or gossiping. Beneath the intimately small table, Byakuya boldly entwined their lower legs and leant forwards to rest his chin on his hands. Staring into Toshiro’s bright turquoise eyes, Byakuya felt his heart thump madly in his chest; this moment was so perfect that he wanted it to last forever.

The look of adoration on Byakuya’s face caused Toshiro’s breath to hitch in his chest and his pulse to quicken. Desire stirred warmly in his belly, and he tightened the muscles in his legs so that more of their bodies were in contact. If they’d been at one of their residences, he would have suggested that they simply skip dinner and move straight to the after-dinner entertainment, but they weren’t at home, they were in public in the real world, and he would have to wait. Patience was a virtue after all. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t tease his lover a little.

“So Byakuya, where do you want to start your...investigation?”

If that little pause was anything to go by, Toshiro was definitely out to tease him, to see how far he could be pushed. Two could play at that game.

“I thought that I might start by inspecting your quarters. After all, Soul Society is paying for your accommodations, and as such, we need to be sure that our money is being spent wisely.” 

Very, very, gently, Byakuya ran the tips of his finger across the back of Toshiro’s hand, delighting in the slight shiver it generated in the pale prodigy.

“My accommodations aren’t very big. They’re just large enough to allow me to roll out my futon at night.” 

A mental image of Toshiro, lying dishevelled in Byakuya’s own bed, crossed his mind, the flushed cheeks and heaving chest indicative of intimate activity.

“It shouldn’t take me very long then should it now?” 

Toshiro flushed slightly as his lover continued to stroke the back of his hand, using the lightest of feather-touches.

“I’ll also need to thoroughly examine all of your disguises; as well as any ‘other’ items that you have purchased with your budget.”

Thinking of the ‘other’ items that Byakuya might conceivably find and what exactly he might do with them, Toshiro felt a few beads of sweat break out on his temples.

“Then, I think that we ought to conduct a comprehensive probe into the condition of your gigai. There’s not a lot of research to say how they react to long-term occupation by captain-level shinigami.”

Two months wasn’t really Toshiro’s idea of long-term, but he chose to ignore that fact and concentrate on exactly ‘how’ Byakuya was going to ‘probe’ his gigai. They’d never done it as imitation humans before, in fact before today, Toshiro didn’t think that he’d even seen his lovers’ gigai, even though he’d known that the man had one. 

“That sounds very exhaustive. It might take you all night to get through ‘everything’.”

To Toshiro’s own ears, his voice sounded very rough, and as he breathed out his final words, he saw Byakuya’s pupils dilate and heard the stuttering sound of the man’s slightly ragged breathing. Just as the tension became thick enough to be palpable, the waiter appeared, and Byakuya drew back to a more respectable distance.

“Are you ready to order Sir and young Sir?” 

The man was obsequious, but attentive, during the course of their meal, and although Byakuya detected the faintest hint of a smirk on the man’s face, no sign of it entered into his voice, and the noble decided to let it slide. Besides, he was greatly enjoying his date with Toshiro, and didn’t want to disrupt it.

When the deserts arrived, the waiter disappeared from obvious sight, and Byakuya turned speculative eyes to his lover. Lifting his spoon, he cut into the soft sponge and released the gooey chocolate centre. Adding some ice-cream to the tip of the spoon, he held it out towards his lover. Toshiro rolled his eyes playfully, but opened his mouth to accept the treat. He even moaned softly as he chewed, although Byakuya was sure that was more for his benefit than any trait of the pudding. Watching as his lover licked his lips, Byakuya raised a spoonful to his own lips. 

Watching as his noble Kuchiki lover polished off the incredibly sweet desert; Toshiro took a sip of his bitter black coffee. Normally he wouldn’t drink it, but it set off the sweetness of the pudding perfectly. He could feel the warmth of the cup permeating through his hands, and could imagine it travelling throughout his body, fending off the encroaching coolness of the evening. He watched passively as Byakuya paid for their meal, and shivered slightly as they stepped out onto the street; it was much cooler down here in the shadows of the buildings.

Shrugging off his coat, Byakuya draped it over Toshiro’s shoulders. He had seen his smaller lover trying to hide his shivers, and it was more important for the Tenth Division Captain to be healthy whilst on assignment, than it was for the Sixth Division Captain who could easily work from home if necessary. Resting his hand on Toshiro’s shoulder, he hugged his lover companionably against his side as they headed for the apartment that was currently Soul Society’s base of operations in the real world.

“Your apartment appears to be in order Hitsugaya-taichou.” Byakuya stated after a long glance around the small room. “If you want to set out your futon, I’ll go through your expense account purchases.”

Opening the cupboard, Toshiro pulled out his futon, easily large enough for two, and began laying it out as Byakuya opened drawers and poked into cupboards. Settling down onto the made bed to watch, Toshiro grinned as his lover carefully tossed two items onto the covers near his knee.

“I see that you have been purchasing unapproved luxuries Hitsugaya-taichou.” Byakuya stated with a mock-stern look as he pointed to the tube of warming lube and the small jelly-soft dildo.

“I’m sorry, but you are in error Kuchiki-taichou. These items were part of my initial luggage, not something that I have purchased whilst here in the real world.” Toshiro lowered his hand to pick up the indicated items.

“Part of your luggage Hitsugaya-taichou? Then you enjoy using such things?” Byakuya was now kneeling on the bed beside Toshiro and leaning in expectantly.

“Very much so Kuchiki-taichou.” Toshiro’s words were whispered against Byakuya’s lips, and the noble pressed forwards, pushing Toshiro down onto the bed.

“Does it feel good Hitsugaya-taichou?” One of Byakuya’s hands was slowly sliding down Toshiro’s body, teasing him.

“It feels very good Kuchiki-taichou.” Toshiro arched his back into his lovers’ touch, raising his own arms to fumble at the buttons of his lovers’ shirt, desperate to feel naked skin beneath his palms.

Moaning into the touch, Byakuya raised his arms to shrug off his shirt, and sighed as cool air dried the sweat that had been beading on his back. Stretching sensuously, he stared down at his panting lover. 

“All that’s left now, Hitsugaya-taichou, is the probe of your gigai.” As he said it, he ground his hips forwards so that there could be no mistaking exactly ‘how’ he intended to conduct his probe.

“I’m ready whenever you are Kuchiki-taichou.” Toshiro ground his own hardness back against the one pressing into him, causing sparks to shoot along his veins and a ragged gasp to escape his throat.

Byakuya tugged eagerly at Toshiro’s clothes and frantically tried to undress himself at the same time. His lovers’ hands both helping and hindering his movements. Clearly Toshiro was just as eager as he himself was. Rolling briefly to one side, he struggled to remove his closely tailored trousers, so much more difficult to take off than his usual garments, and panted lustily as Toshiro rose to assist him. Fully naked, he looked up at his lover, who was standing above him completely nude and licked suddenly dry lips as Toshiro ran his hands seductively over his own body.

Feeling a little like the star in a cheap porno, Toshiro touched himself and moaned theatrically. He could hear Byakuya’s breath rasping in the small room and it spurred him on. Turning around, he spread his feet and bent over from the waist before sending one hand questing towards his hidden entrance. When he touched it, he wasn’t sure whose moan was louder, his own or Byakuya’s. Sliding the finger deeply inside himself, Toshiro panted at the pleasurable sensations. His knees were trembling and his heart was pounding and he couldn’t wait to feel Byakuya inside him. 

Running his own hand slowly along his length, he watched as Toshiro prepared himself. He would’ve liked to have helped, but it appeared as if Toshiro had his own agenda for their evening. Smearing pre-cum around his tip, Byakuya fumbled for the tube of lube, flipping it open without tearing his eyes away from the erotic show in front of him. Smearing the cool gel generously onto his organ, Byakuya groaned as it began to tingle pleasantly. Seeing Toshiro’s knees starting to tremble, Byakuya sat up and ran his hands up the backs of his lovers’ thighs, cupping the swell of his cheeks and parting the globes to expose him. 

Falling to his knees at the sensation of hot breath on his quivering pucker, Toshiro managed to keep his finger buried deeply inside himself. He could feel the heat radiating off Byakuya’s body and groaned as he felt what had to be the man’s tongue licking a slow stripe from his balls to his buried finger. The wet muscle teased his slightly distended flesh before slowly sliding down his finger and into his body. Behind him, he could feel Byakuya repositioning his body, and he panted roughly as knees came to rest outside his own, and a heavy weight settled onto his feet.

Slowly, Byakuya pushed one of his own fingers into Toshiro’s body alongside his tongue and his lovers’ own finger. He pumped it slowly inside the constrictive tunnel, relishing the extreme tightness. It appeared as if Toshiro’s gigai was still a virgin, despite the toy that he’d found, but then again, Toshiro had said that he’d brought it with him, that probably meant that he only used it on his real body. Feeling his heart rate increase at the thought of taking his lovers’ virginity for the second time, Byakuya withdrew his tongue and moved to litter butterfly kisses all over the plump cheeks that were pushed up for his pleasure. 

Wriggling and writhing under Byakuya’s intimate attentions, Toshiro let a needy whine escape from his throat. He needed Byakuya in him, and he needed it now. Withdrawing his own finger, he moved his hand to his neglected organ, smearing the copious fluids that had escaped all over his shaft, and began pumping it slowly. Behind him, he felt the weight lift off his feet and felt the unmistakable sensation of a large erection bump his balls and then slowly make its way to his entrance. Byakuya’s finger withdrew and the large, blunt, head nestled in his pucker before slowly pushing forwards.

The tightness was incredible. All around him he could feel Toshiro’s flesh constricting and squeezing his length. Staring down at where they joined, Byakuya caught his breath at the sight of Toshiro’s pale flesh being pierced by his own, darker, length. Thrusting his hips gently, he moaned aloud, his voice mixing harmoniously with Toshiro’s own. Increasing his pace slightly, Byakuya realised that he was not going to last very long tonight, it had been too long and Toshiro was too tight. But, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have another go later on, after they’d caught their breath.

Pushing his hips back to meet Byakuya’s thrusts, Toshiro clenched his muscles as tightly as he could, enjoying the stretched feeling permeating his entire lower body. It almost felt like he could feel every raised vein along Byakuya’s length. Tugging his own aching member with renewed vigour, he gasped out a warning to his lover as he raced towards orgasm. Hopefully the unintelligible groan behind him indicated that Byakuya would be up for another round later on. Arching his back as the pressure built to nearly unbearable levels, Toshiro gasped loudly as his release exploded from his body, leaving him feeling almost boneless with pleasure.

The sensation of Toshiro reaching his peak was excruciatingly pleasurable. Byakuya felt every heart-stopping constriction of his lovers’ internal muscles as they squeezed him unmercifully, and the sounds that Toshiro made as he came were music to his ears. With one final thrust, Byakuya emptied himself deep inside his lover, slumping forwards as his bones turned to jelly and relief flooded through his veins. Falling sideways onto the rumbled bed, pulling Toshiro with him, Byakuya panted for breath as he cuddled his lover close. Hopefully no-one would mind if he had a quick nap, he was exhausted.

“So, did I pass my inspection?” Came Toshiro’s sleepy voice in his ear.

“With flying colours my love.”


End file.
